The Principal Investigator has developed an all digital computer program called SLEEP for the automatic analysis of sleep polygraph records using the PDP-12 computer. The program recognizes all the conventionally used patterns in the electroencephalogram (EEG), electrooculogram (EOG), and also measures tonic electromyogram levels (EMG). Each of the above functions is carried for every two seconds of the record. The resulting pattern data is then used by the program for the precise determination of the sleep stages for each 20 seconds by implementing in detail the rules of the standard sleep stage scoring system. In addition to its ability for determining sleep stages, the SLEEP program provides the capability of quantifying a number of sleep polygraph features which go significantly beyond visual analysis. It is proposed that a number of steps be taken to facilitate the use of the program by other researchers, including the translation of the program into FORTRAN and implementation of the FORTRAN version on a present generation computer.